Chpt 1
by xXvalkyrieXx
Summary: Well i couldnt think of anything and i went to pizza hut so i did it on that and it says skuldugery walks over to the , I meant to put kitchen in there so SOORRRYYY type fail :/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Day at pizza hut

Skulduggery strode into the sanctuary looking was talking to tanith while she looked over at skulduggery.  
>"Hi skulduggery, We have a new mission." Valkyrie beamed "Hi skul" Waved tanith "Oh joy...We have a new mission...Well, Bring on the fun" He said as he walked over to tanith and valkyrie.<br>"Well, You might like this one..It's to go and get pizza while we Plan our plan."Valkyrie smiled.  
>"You do know I can't eat right?Because I'm a skeleton?"Skulduggery pointed out.<br>"Well if you can't...Me and Tanith can..And Ghastly..."Valkyrie hugged tanith while looking at skulduggery.  
>"When god gives you lemons..You make lemonade..Ok we'll go"<br>"Yay!"Valkyrie beamed.

Skulduggery walked into pizza hut with his facade saw ghastly sitting at a table for waved at them and motioned them to come over. Skulduggery, Tanith and valkyrie walked over.  
>"Hiya, Ghastly" Valkyrie sat down and looked at the menu.<br>"Hi, Ghastly" Tanith sat next to him.  
>"Hi, ghastly"Skulduggery sat down.<br>"Hello, Skul, Tanith, Val" They ordered food and talked about the new was heared in the kitchen.  
>"What was that?"Valkyrie looked at skulduggery.<br>"I don't know.." Skulduggery walked over to the , Ghastly and Valkyrie followed.  
>"Oh, My god.."Valkyrie mummered.<br>Skulduggery started searching the room. Something hit valkyrie over the tried to grab her while Tanith tried to slash the hand over. "VALKYRIE!" Ghastly and tantith screamed.  
>"What happend?"Skulduggery ran to them. "where is she! WHERE IS VALKYRIE!" <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2 The first wave

"VALKYRIE? VALKYRIE?" Skulduggery screamed outside, inside, Everywhere..No such hugged ghastly, She felt so sad that she had lost someone who was like a sister to her...But still no tears rolled down her searched everywhere looking for valkyrie..Still no sign..2 hours past of searching and they never found her.  
>"It's all my fault...I should have kept her by me..."skulduggery was sitting in ghastly's shop, Head in his hands.<br>"No, No its not..We all should have been quick enough to catch her..but we weren't..But we can't give up.."Tanith murmmerd.  
>"Who would be that fast..?I've seen fast people but no one who can grab someone without them even knowing before they're gone..? It just doesn't fit.."Ghastly was looking at skulduggery, who was now sitting very very still.<br>"Vampires...they're fast..and what could do that much damage in 10 seconds..its vampires it's got to be.."Skulduggerys voice was low..when he got up and headed to the car ghastly and tanith followed...

Valkyrie awoke somewhere dark, her vision was saw a figure heading to her.  
>"Hello, Darlin' How ya doing?" the person spoke with a weird accent none like shes heard.."I think You had a bit of a bumb on your way here." Valkyrie could see his features now. Black short hair, Golden eyes, Pale pale hair coverd one of his eyes. His black jacket lifted over his neck and the hood just hanging on to his head by the shoes scrapped along the dirt of the dark hall and she felt his shoe kick her in the leg. "Are you even alive? whimper if you are." He twisted her rist and she screemed out in pain. " Good girl. Now, Valkyrie. You've never met me 'ave you? No I thought not. Well my name is Jake Ripper. And you are valkyrie cain."<br>"What..Do you..want?"  
>"what do I want? WHat do I want? Well, First I want to kill you because you are the little needle in my i can't Because you are also the most important part of my plan."He stood up and a girl walked over. Dressed in a black top black jeans, Grey at the knees from where the dirt had hit them and her hair was a golden blonde but she coverd it with a black hoodie.<br>"Mr Ripper, Your meal is here.." It wasnt the girls voice it was a different voice.  
>Valkyrie stood while rippers back was turned. She lit a flame and threw it at rippers heaad.<br>"AGH! YOU LITTLE BRAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He ran to her Teeth bared. She heard a gun shot and a sword sliding from it's case. Ripper wacked valkyrie's head and she went spinning then she wacked her head on the wall. She screamed out in pain as the sharp rocks dug into her cheeck.  
>"VALKYRIE! RUN!" Skulduggery's gun roared shooting bullets at grabbed the blonde girls arm and pulled her along.<br>"Valkyrie get back to the bently and wait there!"Tanith shouted as she attacked ripper with her slammed his fists into five other vampires who rose out of the darkness.  
>Valkyrie ran to the bently and jumped in the girl behind her.<br>"who are you? what were you doing there?" Valkyrie asked slowly just in case the girl didnt understand.  
>"I'm Midnight lucky, And I have NO idea how I got there..I think I was walking around and then Bang something slammed into my arm.." She rolled up her sleeve to show valkyrie a scar.<br>"Oh, My god..Are you ok?"valkyrie asked "Yes, I'm fine. I've been there for five days...Not nice.."  
>"Who was he?"<br>"Jack Ripper, Like he 's a vampire. Kills anyone he can find, but you weren't on his list. He's planning something. He said he was..But i can't remember..."  
>Skulduggery jumped into the car tanith comming in the back and ghasstly slammed his foot onto the excelerate pedal and drove through dodging traffic.<br>"He's the first wave..Their out to get you valkyrie."Skulduggery kept looking at the road while speaking.  
>"Skulduggery, This girl! Shes turning pale..Oh my god! DRIVE TO THE SANCTUARY NOW!" Tanith screamed.<p>

They arrived at the sanctuary and got Midnight looked at. An hour passed. Finally kenspeckle came out.  
>"I'm afraid the wounds were to strong..She's gone..I'm sorry but she didn't make it."Kenspeckle sighed.<br>"Oh, my god..It was only a scar on her arm..How..how could that effect her? a little scar..?"Valkyrie asked "It was charmed..She wouldn't havemade it even if I put her in surgery.."  
>"So whoever that ripper guy was, He would have dne that do me?..Five days and I would be like her?Oh, My god im lucky.."valkyrie breathed.<br>"Your lucky we found you..From now on you stay by us..Their comming for you and we dont know why..Just stick with us and you'll maybe be fine."Skuldugery pated her shoulder.  
>A boom came from down the corridoor and kenspeckle rushed to see what happend.<br>"Stupid assistants. Can't even put one bottle of gas on the table without out exploding it!"kenspeckle grunted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3 Gone again All three of them came out of the sanctuary laughing, with tanith running from valkyrie, and all of them enjoying themselves...It didn't last...  
>A voice came from down the hall and They looked to see who it was..The sanctuary's wall's filled with echos of 4 pairs of feet when there was only 3..A screem cried from the other side of the hall and 50 spears of darkness flew towards them. Skuldggery swerved to dodge them, As did ghastly, Tanith and valkyrie.<br>"So, Detective pleasant, We meet again. Oh I see you have your lovely assasistant with you."  
>"Ah, Slamier Grim..Still upset about the time I cut ur leg off? I thought you would be.."<br>"Oh, THAT! Yes, Well I,Um, forgot about that 'till you mentioned it.."  
>"Oh, Well how lucky for me...Anyway..What do you want? To kill me? Kill valkyrie? Kill the world? What?"<br>Grim walked over to skulduggery and encased him in a shadow case. Valkyrie snapped her fingers and a bright orange flame flickerd in her sent it at slamier, Didnt work...He grabbed her and the shadows wrapped around her and dragged her down the corridor. Tanith slashed her sword at him but he still didnt let go of her.  
>"LET ME GO!" Valkyrie screemed at kicked at the air. It did no use."LET ME GO!"<br>Valkyrie headbutted his stomach .  
>"AGH!"Grim coverd valkyries mouth and ghastly tried to hit him but he threw him back to the slashed some more but it was too late. He was out the door. They were gone.<br>Missing.  
>Not found.<p>Tanith helped ghastly to his feet, then skulduggery.<br>"We lost her..Again...But this time..It's worse..."Skulduggery stood got out his gun and prepared to kill grim, and save valkyrie's life..Before it was to late. 


End file.
